Dreams and Memories
by Shaded Reality
Summary: Everything comes to an end eventually, and nations are no exception. No matter what happens, time always has a way of catching up to everyone. Even America. Character death, slight USUK.


A/N: Why am I writing this when I should be writing for my other stories? Writer's block. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>I sighed, raising my eyes back to the cerulean sky. I knew what was happening, but I also knew that I didn't want it. No, I did not want this to happen at all. Most of the other nations had no idea this was happening to me. They wouldn't believe it, not of a younger nation like myself. They would find out eventually, they always did. Not that they would really care.<p>

I shuddered, and looked down at my hand. I was trembling. Not very courageous of me; it happens to everyone, eventually. True, it normally wouldn't touch nations for longer than the average human mind could comprehend, but it still happened. Time always catches up with us, no matter what we are.

A cool breeze rolled through the field I was standing in, ruffling my hair. I could smell oncoming rain in the wind. I wondered if I would still be around to see it. I supposed not.

I let my hand drop back to my side and raised my eyes once again to the wide-open sky. A small humorless smile stretched my lips as I gazed at the open expanse of bright blue. At least I could watch this beautiful blue sky as I faded away. I couldn't say I had not lived for long enough; I had lived longer than any human to ever walk the face of the Earth.

I had lived a good life, with everything I had ever needed. I had had friends, family, and even a love interest, though I'd never been able to tell him that. I didn't want to disappear, not yet. It wasn't that I was ungrateful for what I had had; just that I longed for what I did not.

Many years ago, I remember telling myself that I would never be alone. I promised myself that I would never die alone. That I would be with all those I cared for when I faded away.

I had lied to myself.

There was nobody here with me now. I hadn't spoken to anyone in over twenty-four hours. No, I had been standing here, in this field, waiting. No one would be here to be with me when my existence faded into nothing but memory.

When I looked back to my hand, I saw that it had started disintegrating. So, it had started. As I watched, my fingertips were slowly disappearing, drifting away on the wind. So, this was what the end was like.

It was a curious feeling, really. It wasn't painful, or even numb. It simply felt like an old memory resurfacing. An old memory that was long forgotten, and that would once again be consigned to oblivion. Oblivion… that was what it felt like, if it even felt like anything.

My eyes rose once more to the azure sky. I only wished I had longer to observe that sky. But no, now was my turn. My turn to fade away into a memory. I could feel the feeling of oblivion creeping along my entire side now.

A small flash of color brought my eyes back down to Earth. When I saw what had caused the movement, my eyes widened slightly in mild surprise. I had never thought _he _would find me here. Not now, at least.

I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't make out any sound other than the wind in the tall grasses. I blinked, almost trying to make out what he was saying. I couldn't understand what had brought him here. He didn't care for me, not anymore. I watched as he came closer to me.

There were tears in his eyes as he stumbled closer. His mouth was moving, repeating a single word: _Alfred_. Why would he be crying over me? I meant nothing to him. As I was pondering this, he reached out his hand, as if to grab me.

In response, the hand that was still intact reached out towards him. Why did it do that? I didn't know. But grabbed at my hand, it merely disappeared into a cloud of dust, rushing up my arm. I blinked, wondering why that had happened.

He collapsed onto the ground, looking up at me. Why had he come here? I still didn't know. I looked back to the sky. I could feel oblivion drawing nearer. As I looked back down, he was still mouthing that word. My name. But why?

His eyes met mine, and he was saying something else, something that I couldn't make out. I could feel that I was nearing the end of my existence. I strained to make out what he was saying.

Just as time was catching up with me, I finally understood his words. They were saying, '_I love you'._

I opened up my mouth and attempted to say them back. I couldn't tell if I did or not. But by that point I was gone. Nothing more than a memory left behind.

Starting with a dream and ending with a memory…

* * *

><p>AN: So happy right? No? ... *hides in emo corner*


End file.
